


Mettaton's Underground Tour

by fallen_wizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I'm out!, Angst, Chapter 13 is weird, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, NO Swearing, No Sin/Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans Has Issues, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Spaghetti, Technically not a chapter, Touring, Undyne is technically in here but she's only mentioned, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_wizard/pseuds/fallen_wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mettaton is going on a tour of the Underground (hence "Mettaton's Underground Tour") and he goes to Snowdin for two weeks. He runs into the skelebros. And now we have a fanfiction.<br/>NEW: Please comment on chapter 13! I seriously need feedback on that stuff. SO please, be a supportive audience, and tell me what you think. And if what you think is negative, comment! Seriously guys! I need your opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“c’mon, bro. just try one. for me, paps?” Sans was out of his mind if he thought Paps would actually try drinking.

“NO, SANS, YOU ARE INSANE!” Papyrus was extremely reluctant to take this dare.

“please?” Sans pleaded with his eyes, which he knew Paps would give into.

“FINE!” Paps gave in, “BUT ONLY ONE!” Sans grinned and handed Paps a brown bottle, which he took a hesitant sip from. Paps opened his mouth to speak, but he passed out before he could say anything.

Sans sighed and began to drag Papyrus out the door of Grillby’s and towards their house, which luckily wasn’t that far away. Even better, Grillby had decided to help out, which made things much smoother and easier. When they got to the front door, Grillby left to attend to his restaurant. 

Sans picked up Papyrus and slowly (due to the skeleton’s weight) came into the house and up the stairs. He dropped Paps nearly as soon as he was over his bed, happy that his room wasn’t farther away, for Sans surely would’ve dropped him. He pulled the heavy red comforter over his skeletal brother’s body.

Sans would never admit to this to anyone, but he would make Papyrus pass out again just to take care of him. He enjoyed it.

but, thought Sans, that’s selfish. i won’t give into it.

It wasn’t late yet, maybe a few minutes before six. Sans flipped on the TV and plopped down on the couch. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when “Cooking With a Killer Robot” came on. This was one of Pap’s favorites. Sans left it on and listened to the remainder of the show. Honestly, Sans thought the show was ridiculous and stupid, as were most of the MTT brand, but it was all they had.

What surprised him was when Metta’s talk show didn’t start right away a six. There was rarely anything to advertise. Sans watched as Metta came on screen with a map of the underground. He pointed to several locations, including New Home, the Ruins, and Snowdin. Sans caught something, “touring”, maybe, or “Toriel”, but maybe he was just hearing what he wanted to hear. He soon fell asleep from utter boredom.

 

What woke Sans up the next day was hunger. Sans almost never had to cook, but now that Papyrus was passed out, he had no breakfast. Even if it was just spaghetti, it was better than nothing. Encouraged by the whale residing in his empty gut, he dragged himself up to Paps’ room to wake him up.

“UGH…” Paps was mumbling in his sleep. weird, though Sans. Papyrus rarely mumbled in his sleep. Not that Sans had been watching while he slept or anything. Heh, heh…

Papyrus woke suddenly and stared at Sans for a moment. His eyes were wide. 

“SANS…” Paps couldn’t seem to decide on words.

“what is it, bro?” Sans asked, now curious.

“NOTHING, BRO… NOTHING.” 

“you sure? you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“IT’S NOTHING, I SWEAR” Papyrus promised. Sans could tell he was lying.

“a- okay.” Sans remembered the advertisement from last night. “in the news last night, mettaton announced that he is having another underground tour. he’ll be visiting snowdin and everything.”

“OH! WOWIE!” Papyrus was obviously thrilled.

“hey paps, why don’t i make breakfast? you’ve obviously been having a bad time.”

“SURE, YOU CAN MAKE BREAKFAST.”

“thanks bro.” When Papyrus started to get up, Sans pushed him back down. “you stay here.” Sans said sternly. Papyrus merely nodded and fell back onto the bed.

Sans ran down the stairs. no jokes, he thought. Sans thought of all the foods he knew how to make. Toast he had nailed, but he could make spaghetti from watching Papyrus make it all the time.

He got to work. This was probably the hardest Sans had ever worked in his life, or will work, for that matter. By the end, he thought he’d done well. Sans carefully brought his life’s work upstairs and entered his brother’s room. As soon as Papyrus saw the spaghetti, his face brightened.

It filled Sans with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Mettaton to actually be; I doubt he can be that fabulous all the time.  
> By the way, allmost all the chapters end with being filled with determination. Just something I thought I'd do.

Mettaton did not want to go on the Underground tour.  
But for publicity's’ sake, he had to.  
It’s not that Mettaton didn’t like the Underground, it’s just that every time he went on tour, it was always the same places, the same people, the same everything. He didn’t even bother making new speeches at this point; he just recycled the old ones. No one ever noticed. They just wanted to see him.  
Mettaton was sick of it. He didn’t want to go. But Alphys was making him, and so he had to go.  
Maybe something this time would change.

 

Another thing Mettaton hated about the tour: packing. Most of the tour took place on a narrow bus with little space. Even though Mettaton had a majority of the bus to himself, he would still have to pack lightly.  
Mettaton hummed to himself as he rolled up his clothes and placed them in the black and pink bag. At least he had gone on the tour so many times that he knew exactly what to pack. It took a little under half an hour to complete.  
Since Alphys had taken pity on him and run a “Cooking With A Killer Robot” rerun marathon all day, Mettaton could power down early. He rarely was able to until after midnight. Right now, it was a little after ten. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Some days he didn’t feel like he was living; merely surviving.  
Mettatoon needed a spark.  
But he didn’t know where to find it.  
Mettaton looked around the room just before he shut down. Most of the furniture was pink or black. Maybe pink AND black.  
Suddenly he wished they were another color.  
Before any more thought came to Mettaton, he powered off.

 

“OH, YES…” Mettaton stood atop the purple bus that was Alphy’s invention. He was giving his traditional tour-starting speech. It was the same as last year. Nobody seemed to notice, but if they did, they sure didn’t care.  
It really wasn’t so much a speech as it was a declaration of his fame and fabulousness. Mettaton remembered his first Underground tour: He had felt so excited and nervous knowing that everyone in the Underground would be watching him live. Now he felt like he was letting down his former self by being bored and ultimately depressed by the tour.  
That was a stupid thought. His old self didn’t exist; there was only now, and eventually, the future. Keep moving forward. That’s what Mettaton had always been told when he hit one of his mood swings. Keep moving forward.  
But now Mettaton didn’t want to move forward. He wanted to hang out with Napstablook and lay on the ground and feel like garbage. He wanted to have another argument with Mad Dummy about something completely insignificant. And most of all, ditch his stupid friggin’ body! He was a ghost and he wanted to feel like it, dang it!  
Mettaton completed his speech with a final “Onwards!”. The large crowd cheered as he waved a final goodbye and climbed into the double decker bus. When the driver received confirmation that he was in the bus, he hit the gas and the bus headed off towards Waterfall.  
The bed was soft, Mettaton noticed as he collapsed on top of it. He thought of Blooky and Mad Dummy, his cousins. He couldn’t wait to see them again.  
It filled Mettaton with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning: this chapter has a major character death. You can skip it if you'd like, but it does play into the rest of the story.

“SANS, THAT’S THE SAME SPEECH AS LAST YEAR” Papyrus noted.

“hmm, interesting…” Sans put this into some thought. If Mettaton himself couldn’t come up with new material, what could this mean? Sans was silent as he thought of possible reasons for this.

“WELL, ENOUGH FOR NOW!” Paps turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen to make spaghetti. Needless to say, Paps’ cooking hadn’t improved since his last lesson with Undyne. In fact, it’d probably gotten worse. But Sans choked through every mouth full so as not to hurt his brother’s feelings.

Nearly as soon as he finished, Sans realized he still had to patrol. “i gotta go. i have a ton of work to do. a skele-ton.” Sans sprinted out of the house as Papyrus began to explode in faux anger.

It seemed to Sans that Snowdin was a little warmer than usual. Not enough to melt the snow, but just… different. Today was going to be different, Sans could feel it in his very bones. He smiled inwardly at the pun as he trudged toward the door to the ruins where Toriel was always waiting for him to tell knock-knock jokes.

Sans eagerly knocked on the door, waiting for the inevitable, “Who’s there?” No answer. Sans knocked again, harder this time. “knock knock!” he yelled, panic arising in his deep voice.

Still no answer.

Sans began to panic. Toriel was always there by the time he got there to patrol. Always. So if she wasn’t here, that could only mean one thing. He pounded on the door. He could feel it move between skeletal fists. Sans began to think: there were two outcomes. One was that the door could burst open and he could go find Toriel. The other… Sans would lose all his HP before the door opened and die on the spot. Not desirable. To eliminate the second option, Sans took the shortcut to his sentry, grabbed half a dozen hot dogs and took the shortcut back. He ate the first, regained his HP, and went back to the door.

Within a few minutes, Sans broke the door. Without a moment’s hesitation, he sprinted through the hole and into the Ruins. Sans heard screams. These screams were all too familiar. Sans ran through the Ruins in enough time to find a small child. The kid… they had on a tiny sweater, blue with purple stripes. Their shoulder length brown hair was matted into small clumps. Their face had a sickly yellow hue. They were coughing, loudly and definitely not healthy. But Toriel, where was she?

“hey, kiddo, did you see a woman anywhere around here?” Sans asked. The kid pointed at a pile of dust on the floor.

“no, i mean a living woman. toriel.” Sans asked again. The kid nudged the pile with their foot.

“i’m tired of your shenanigans. where is toriel?” The kid picked up a little dust and let it fall between their fingers.

“kid, where is toriel?” Sans was in a panic now. The kid knelt down and spelled out “TORIEL” with clumps of dust.

Sans sat down suddenly. He patted the kid’s shoulder. Tears now fell out of both pairs of eyes. “who killed her?” Sans asked the kid. The kid pointed at themselves.

Sans' breath caught.

_He couldn’t breathe._

Okay, now Sans was pissed. Still in tears, he lifted the child’s soul and flung it against the fall. Sans could see their HP drop. He did it again. And again. And again. The kid, who was obviously sick, couldn’t take it. Their HP dropped to zero. Their little soul shattered.

It filled Sans with grim d e t e r m i n a t i o n .

 

 

_Meanwhile, aboveground…_

A boy named Jeff sat at his desk, staring at the computer, which said “GAME OVER”. He was really confused, and pretty angry. He’d read the Undertale Wiki! How could this have happened? He wasn’t going back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Mettaton stepped out of the bus and onto the damp ground of Waterfall. He was standing in the area known as the Quiet Area. He knew the place well, as he had lived here for years with Mad Dummy and Napstablook on the farm.

Once he was assured that no one was filming, Mettaton walked to the twin houses closest to the ranch. Blooky was waiting for him in front of the blue house, which had some quiet, eerie music playing.  _ Not appropriate music for our get-together,  _ Mettaton thought, but dismissed it. He was finally able to see his cousin!

The look on Blooky’s face was absolutely saddening. It was filled with pity, disappointment, and what seemed like a little rage. This… this was not the Blooky Mettaton had known. This was not his cousin. It couldn’t be. Mettaton took a step back.

“Why?” Blooky asked, his voice eerie and disappointed, “Why don’t you visit? You don’t call, you don’t contact me, you don’t do anything with me anymore! Mad Dummy’s gone and now you’re leaving too. Are you gonna come back? Or are you leaving for good?”

“I- I’m…” For the first time in his life, Mettaton was at a loss for words. He had fantasies where he came back to the farm and raced snails with him and lay down on the floor and feel like garbage and listen to Blooky’s mix tapes and so many other wonderful things, but now it was obvious to Mettaton that he had been too late in coming back. He wanted to argue that he had been busy, he was unable to come back until now, but Mettaton realized that it would only make Blooky feel worse. 

“I’m sorry.” Mettaton simply said, hoping it would catch all his conflicting emotions in those  two simple words.

“That’s not going to be enough.” Blooky sighed and headed back to the snail pen, leaving Mettaton alone, rejected, and simply broken. Yes, he could try and talk to Blooky, but if he knew his cousin well, then he would need his space for a while.

Mettaton headed into his house. He hadn’t been there in years, granted that when Alphys had made his body, she had given him a small room in her lab. In one corner there was a surprisingly small bed, a computer in the other, and along the floor were about six different diaries. He picked one up and read:

_ Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. They sounded so... resigned... come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway.  _

Jeez, as if that was going to help Mettaton. He slowly picked up the diaries and set the stack next to his computer desk. He started the computer up and soon saw his inbox crammed full of messages from viewers of his tour, mostly praising his speech or complimenting him in some way or another. One caught his eye, though. It was from CoolSkelton95: YOUR SPEECH WAS THE SAME AS LAST YEAR. DID YOU RUN OUT OF TIME? PERHAPS I COULD HELP! I AM EXCELLENT AT WRITING, MY BROTHER SAYS SO! SINCERELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.

Someone had noticed his speech. Mettaton was struck dumb for a second time that day. What else had he noticed? He would have to meet Papyrus.

What had other monsters noticed? Had Papyrus been the only one who connected the dots? Or was he just the only one being brutally honest? Mettaton hoped for the former.

Mettaton cleared the rest of his inbox and sat up, still perplexed. Papyrus would have to wait. For now, Mettaton had to figure out a way to get back on Blooky’s good side. Mettaton exited his house and locked the door behind him, walking straight to the bus, where he dropped off his body, wanting to feel like a ghost again, which felt refreshing and nice after so much time in the stupid robot. 

Mettaton phased through the walls of the tour bus and headed to the Garbage Zone. This had been an excellent place for treasure hunting when he had been a kid. He, Blooky, and sometimes even Mad Dummy would come over here and see what they could salvage. It had been here that Mettaton had met Alphys, who was recovering all the anime she could find.

Suddenly, Mettaton stopped. Something moved in the waters. He drifted down in time to see a… training dummy.

“Hey…” It said in the voice that Mettaton recognized as Mad Dummy!

“Mad, I need you for a sec!” Mettaton barely got the words out as Mad Dummy got up and followed him without hesitation.

Before Mettaton had any plan, he and Mad Dummy were standing in front of Blooky. 

“Blooky, I know you hate me now, but hear me out,” Metta began, “I believe we have a family tradition to uphold.”

Blooky smiled.

All three cousins drifted/walked back into Blooky’s house, where they all laid down and felt like garbage. Mettaton smiled.

It filled him with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	5. Chapter 5

Sans waited over the next few days to see if the child would ever come back. The Ruins were small, Toriel had told Sans that much, so if the kid didn’t come back within the next week or so, he’d be assured that they weren’t coming back. He remembered Toriel talking about the child. She’d always thought them to be a little odd, they’d always had a strange dust on their hands and asking Toriel where she kept her knives. Weirder yet, they’d flirted with her!

But soon, a week had passed, and there was no sign of the child.

Sans still went back to the door of the Ruins every day. He’d tell himself knock-knock jokes, have conversations with himself, and ultimately pretend Toriel was still alive. The day he knew the kid wasn’t coming back, Sans knew he couldn’t keep up that charade. Depressed, he trudged to Grillby’s, not having enough energy to take the shortcut. Sans walked across the worn floorboards to his usual seat at the bar, where he nearly immediately slumped from lack of energy. Grillby looked at him, eyebrows raised in concern. “...Sans?” Grillby asked warily.

“nothin’, grillbz,” said Sans, “just tired. BONE tired.” Grillby sighed, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth, and scanned the bar. Only a few people were left, just a handful of regulars.

“Last call!” Grillby shouted out. Those remaining jumped to attention, left a small amount of gold on their tables, and hurried out. Sans got up to leave, but Grillby pushed him back into the bar stool. “No,” he said, rather forcefully, “You’re staying. We need to talk.” Surprised, but determined not to show it, Sans sat back in the chair.

“...What’s wrong, Sans? I can tell something’s up,” Grillby asked.

“ya know. birds. the sky. stuff like that.” Sans said.

“You’re avoiding my question, Sans.”

“i know. i don’t want you to worry about me.” Sans said.

“Well… you failed. I’m worried.” Grillby huffed.

“how sweet.”

“Seriously, Sans! What is wrong?”

“i don’t want to burden you.” Sans said simply.

“Please… tell me.”

“... o-okay,” and Sans proceeded to tell Grillby about Toriel, and about her love of knock-knock jokes and puns and all her other redeeming qualities. Then Sans told Grillby about the human, and how Toriel loved taking care of someone for the first time since her son, Asriel, had died.

“and then… the… human k-killed toriel,” Sans said as bright aqua tears streamed down his face for the first time since the kid had spelled Toriel’s name in dust.

“Sans…” Grillby was at a loss for words. He could relate to Sans, but he didn’t know how or why he could.

“so there you go. h-happy?” Sans choked out sarcastically.

Not knowing what else he could do, Grillby got out a glass and poured Sans some ketchup. Sans took it gratefully and took a huge swig.

“The ketchup’s on me,” Said Grillby.

“thanks, grillbz.”

That would be the first of many nights at Grillby’s. The two would strike up an odd friendship. Sans grew to trust Grillby possibly even more than he trusted his brother. Soon Grillby would be able to trust Sans with some of his own secrets.

Knowing they could trust each other filled them both with d e t e r m i n a t i o n.


	6. Chapter 6

“hey paps, mtt is almost done in waterfall,” Sans informed Papyrus, who squealed so high a fangirl would be envious.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Papyrus said, “HE’S COMING TO SNOWDIN!”

“which also means that we’ll have to clean snowdin up. we’ll have a metta-ton of work to do today.” Sans reminded him. Paps groaned, but he wouldn’t let a stupid pun ruin his good mood.

“I’LL START WITH OUR HOUSE!” Papyrus said eagerly. He then hurried to the shed to grab his tools. Sans sighed. Papyrus was so predictable.

This would be the first time Papyrus would actually be in Snowdin when Mettaton came. Once, Undyne had Papy over the night before Metta came, so Papyrus figured he’d have time to get out of Waterfall the next day before MTT arrived. But Undyne had kept Papy longer than expected and completely missed him. Now Papyrus would never take that chance again.

Sans looked through the window. _ papyrus sure had some work ethic, _ he thought to himself. He’d already shoveled the walkway and was currently setting up the ladder to brush the snow off of the roof.  _ wrong order _ . Figuring he may as well help inside, Sans fed his pet rock, put the quantum physics book away, and  _ picked up his sock _ .

About half an hour later, Papyrus came in, looking frozen to his very soul.

“whatsamatter, paps? don’t have the guts for the cold?” Sans asked, to which Papyrus groaned excessively. Sans grinned. (Not that he could stop in the first place…)

Then Papyrus saw three things: Someone had fed Sans’ pet rock. Someone had put away the quantum physics book. And someone had picked up the sock the two brothers were always fighting about. 

“...SANS? WHO CLEANED UP OUR HOUSE?” Papyrus asked warily.

“me.” Sans said simply.

Papyrus was speechless.

“IMPOSSIBLE.” He said after a while.

“oh, very possible. i just never feel like working.” Sans told him.

“... YOU’VE JUST RAISED MY STANDARDS.”

“no!”

 

 

The rumbling of the bus could be heard throughout Snowdin. That wasn’t much of a feat, as Snowdin was a very small town, but still. Just roll with it. The rabbit-resembling driver parked the bus and opened the door, letting out a few camera men and Mettaton, who looked about the town and smiled. Aside from Waterfall, Snowdin was his favorite spot on the tour. Everyone was so friendly and the town itself was inviting.

Mettaton found a few changes as he looked around the town. For one, the sign for the library no longer had a typo. The walkway was shoveled. The Christmas tree in the center of town had more ornaments than usual.

A crowd soon gathered upon Mettaton’s arrival. He sighed and began his customary speech. No one seemed to notice that this was the same speech as last years’. But a seven foot tall skeleton whispering to a considerably shorter one did make him a little nervous.

MTT soon reached the end of his speech, at which a majority of the crowd dispersed. The two skeletons remained, however. This made Mettaton increasingly anxious. He approached the duo.

“Hello, darlings!” Mettaton said to them in his robotic voice, to which the taller skeleton squeaked nervously and then small one put up a hand. “‘sup.” 

“ER… METTATON? CAN I… ASK YOU SOMETHING?” The tall skeleton asked.

“Of course, darling, ask anything you want!” Metta replied.

“WHY ARE YOUR SPEECHES THE SAME ONES YOU USED ON YOUR LAST TOUR?”

_ Oh, jeez,  _ Thought Metta, he had to come up with a quick lie.

“I didn’t want anyone who missed my last tour to miss out on anything! That’s all.” Metta answered.  _ Sounds a lot better than “No one cares enough about me to notice the difference, so why bother?”. _

“OKAY! THANKS!” The tall skeleton thought for a moment. “BY THE WAY, I’M PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS.”

“ice to meet you,” said Sans, and held out his hand to Mettaton, waiting for him to shake it.

*pffffffsssssss*

Metta looked down at Sans with a surprised look on his face. “What was THAT?”

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. never gets old.”

Then Mettaton began to laugh.

This was the first time someone had treated Mettaton like a regular monster since… he didn’t even remember!

It filled Mettaton with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, so the next chapter will be coming sooner than usual.

Alphys watched Mettaton’s tour through the giant screen in her lab. She would have been with him, of course, but due to the determination project she had to be kept back.

Mettaton was doing great so far. He had told her that he didn’t want to go on tour again, but when Alphys had insisted, he had willingly gone on the trip. It was nice of him. Better yet, he didn’t bring along a sullen attitude.

He was doing especially well in Snowdin, something Alphys hadn’t been expecting. Sometimes the cold of the town broke down his circuits and Alphys would have to come and repair him. But now the frigid air didn’t even seem to phase him. Perhaps he was just getting used to it.

_ Or _ , Alphys thought with a smirk,  _ a certain skeleton is keeping his spirits up. _

Of course Alphys had noticed that Mettaton liked Papyrus. She had installed monitors in her cameras that measured the soul rate and and read the emotions of every monster in the frame. This was the kind of fangirl Alphys was. She needed solid data for her ships.

And better yet, it was obvious Papyrus returned those feelings.

Thinking back on it, Alphys realized that Mettaton had been really out of it lately. Perhaps this would be the spark Mettaton needed.

Knowing that there were dozens of ways to make Papyton canon filled Alphys with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	8. Chapter 8

Mettaton would be staying in Snowdin for the next two weeks, as the Underground was small, but these tours were long. He had a lot of downtime, however. That was nice. All Mettaton ever had to do for the show was be filmed with the villagers for advertisements. Aside from that, he could do whatever he wanted.

Mettaton found himself with the skelebros, Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus’ nervous habits dropped, making him much easier to be around once he wasn’t stuttering every sentence. But Sans’ smile looked more forced every day. Still, at least there were people who could be comfortable around Mettaton and not go freaking insane.

Sans’ natural smile, it seemed, would be the first thing to go. Soon enough, whenever Mettaton was around, the short skeleton would become sullen, occasionally even getting outright angry with him. This was only when Papyrus wasn’t around.

A couple days into Mettaton’s time at Snowdin, he and Sans had been watching some reruns at Sans’ house. Whenever Paps wasn’t around, the two would make fun of Mettaton’s show. He, of course, didn’t mind. He hated the show more than Sans did.  But that day, Sans didn’t seem to be in a good mood, which should have been the robot’s first clue. He didn’t take it.

So Mettaton picked up the remote and began flipping through the DVR. “Any requests, Sans?” he asked. Sans shook his head and grunted. That should have been Mettaton’s second clue. Sans, lazy as he was, spoke clearly.

“How about this one, then?” Mettaton flipped on “Cooking With A Killer Robot.” The show started.

“Not the best name, is it?” Pointed out Mettaton. No reply from Sans. Without even looking, Mettaton put it down to being asleep. That was Mettaton’s third and final mistake.

Sans’ eye socket was glowing blue. Mettaton was terrified when Sans lifted his hand, fast, and Mettaton was thrown against the wall. Dust flew everywhere. The wall had a large dent in it as well. When Mettaton got up to look back at Sans, he realized he wasn’t there anymore.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Papyrus ran down the stairs, yelling his skull off. “WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE WALL? WHERE’S SANS?” There were many more questions that spewed out of Papyrus, but Mettaton’s head was spinning. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t think, and when Mettaton passed out, it was almost a welcome change to being helpless.

  
  
  


“METTATON!” Papyrus began to freak out as the robot dropped to the floor, seemingly dead. Without even thinking, Papyrus carried the Mettaton upstairs to his room and laid him down on his bed. Assured that the robot would be fine until he got back, Papyrus ran outside to look for Sans.

The skeleton ran up and down the streets, calling out his brother’s name. He didn’t seem to be anywhere in Snowdin. Maybe he went to his sentry station? Papyrus ran faster than he ever had in his life down Snowdin forest, checking every little nook and cranny and asking some of the canine members of the Royal Guard if they’d seen Sans.

No dice. Or Sans.

Desperate, Papyrus trudged back to Snowdin when an idea struck him. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before!

Papyrus entered the door of Grillby’s. Like he had expected, Sans was slumped over the bar, clinging to a bottle of ketchup, already mostly drunk.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled out to his brother. He bolted up and whirled around. Paps stalked over to his brother in long strides and picked him up by the hood of his hoodie. “WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK.” He walked out of the restaurant.

The minute Paps walked through the door of their house, he dropped Sans onto the couch, who didn’t move at all. This was the first time Sans had actually been afraid of something. Papyrus looked ready to kill.

“CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE’S A FREAKING HOLE IN THE WALL AND METTATON IS PASSED OUT IN MY ROOM? I’D JUST LOVE TO SEE YOU WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!”

Sans squeaked. “i, erm, didn’t mean to go so hard…” His meek voice trailed off.

“SO YOU ADMIT THAT THIS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT?” Papyrus asked.

“yup.” Sans tried to act cool about it, but Papyrus was freaking enraged.

“SO METTATON MIGHT BE FREAKING DEAD, AND THERE IS DAMAGE ON OUR PROPERTY, AND YOU RUN AWAY, BUT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS “YUP”, AND BE TOTALLY COOL ABOUT THIS? BECAUSE THAT’S THE KIND OF THING AN IDIOT DOES.”

_ oh jeez. this is bad.  _  “i’m really sorry, paps… tell you what, i’ll call alphys, she might help.” 

Papyrus sighed. “I’m really disappointed in you, Sans.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mettaton woke up. He could hear yelling downstairs. It was obviously Papyrus who was yelling, since that voice was very recognizable, but what surprised the robot was that Sans wasn’t yelling back. Then all at once Papyrus’ voice shook and fell into a deadly whisper.

Mettaton could tell this wasn’t going to be good. Papyrus had always spoken in an unnaturally loud voice, so if he whispered… Sans might be in some big trouble. And even though Sans had literally used his magic to knock him out, Mettaton still had sympathy and mercy for him.

So Mettaton got out of the bed he was on and snuck out of the room. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings; he didn’t even realize who the room belonged to. He only noticed the comforting scent of the room.

It was right about now that Mettaton realized that robots aren’t stealthy.

About halfway down the stairs, the stair broke underneath Mettaton.

Two heads turned to look at him. Papyrus’ eyes were wide, but Sans’ pupils were completely gone.

“I heard yelling,” Mettaton said, “Are you guys okay?”

“yeah, yeah, we’re fine.” Sans said rather quickly, the pupils returning to his eye sockets.

“YEAH, WE’RE OKAY!” Papyrus said, then asked, “ARE YOU OKAY, METTATON?”

“Of course! My soul took minimal damage. My body took the brunt of it.”

“mettaton?” sans began, “i’m really sorry about that. can you forgive me?”

“Sans, I already have.” Mettaton said, which was completely true. He didn’t even blame him in the first place.

“thanks.”

“Of course!”

“SO I BELIEVE WE’RE ALL FRIENDS NOW?” Papyrus asked.

“yup,” Sans replied, then said, “hey papyrus, if you want to go make spaghetti, i’d like to have a little talk with mettaton here.”

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA!” And Papyrus sped off to the kitchen.

“have a seat, mettaton.” Nervously, Mettaton came down from the bottom of the stairs and sat down next to the skeleton.

“paps talked to me the other day. says he can’t stop thinking about you. now before ya feel all flattered, i’ll have you know that if you do anything, and i swear to god anything, to my brother, you are going to have a bad time. we on the same page here?” Mettaton briskly nodded.

“do you have anything you’d like to say?” Metta shook his head.

“glad we could have a talk.” Sans got up and walked into the kitchen, where Papyrus was currently crushing tomatoes and stirring spaghetti in a pot on the stove. 

Mettaton just sat there, dumbfounded.

A little bit later, the trio sat around in the kitchen, all with their own plate of spaghetti. Mettaton was surprised at how good it tasted. Then again, he’d never had spaghetti before.

“Papyrus, this is really good!” Mettaton told him. Papyrus’ eyes seemed to sparkle.

Finally making someone actually happy filled Mettaton with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .


	10. Chapter 10

While Mettaton and Papyrus grew closer over the next couple of days, Sans seemed to become even more distant. However, whenever the two would be alone together, Sans always seemed to show up. Mettaton, Papyrus noticed, was increasingly nervous every day in Snowdin. He had decided to talk to the robot about it, and soon.

Two days before Mettaton left for the Ruins, it was late at night but Sans still wasn’t home from Grillby’s. Papyrus was used to this, though, as it had been a normal occurrence since about two weeks ago. But anyway, Papyrus knew he needed to talk to Mettaton, and now was the perfect time since Sans would be out of the house.

So, while the two were making spaghetti in the kitchen, Papyrus brought up the subject.

“HEY METTATON, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS NERVOUS?”

“...Your brother… had a talk with me the other night. He said not to touch you, or I’d “have a bad time”, whatever that means, but I don’t want to find out.”

“HE SAID NOT TO… TOUCH ME?”

“He also said you’d been thinking about me a lot. What does that mean?”

Suddenly a camera popped out of the wall. “Mettaton, confess already!” 

“OH MY GAWD ALPHYS!” Mettaton yelled. Papyrus could hear snickering from the other end.

Mettaton couldn’t blush, but if he could, he would be bright red. “WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?” Papyrus asked innocently.

“We… should take this elsewhere.” Mettaton said, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“METTATON?” Papyrus asked, eyes widening in question.

“Papyrus… you’re the first person who ever noticed that my speeches were the same. That meant that you didn’t watch for me, you watched for what I said. I know a lot of shallow people who just want to see me, and I… can’t stand it. You’re also really nice, and… to be honest… I really like you.” Mettaton could not believe he said that. God, he was such an-

“GREAT! I LIKE YOU TOO!” Papyrus said, and Mettaton’s brain shut down. His soul rate got faster, and  _ he couldn’t handle it.  _

“You do? You mean it?” Mettaton could not believe it.

“WHY WOULD I LIE?” Papyrus said. 

Then Mettaton extended his arms and wrapped them around the skeleton. They just stood there, hugging, for what seemed like an eternity. A happy eternity.

The door flew open with a bang, and there stood Sans. Upon seeing the two, his left eye flared with magic and his hand clenched so hard you could hear the bones grinding together.

“mettaton. what did i tell you?” Sans asked, teeth clenched.

Papyrus said, “SANS! CALM DOWN, IT’S OKAY, I LET HIM.” 

Immediately the fire was gone from his eye, but Sans sure wasn’t done. “how about we set down a couple rules, okay? good. first off, mettaton, you, my friend, are not allowed to do anything you wouldn’t tell me. same goes for you paps. and i swear to god, mettaton, if you hurt papyrus in ANY way, you WILL have a bad time. UNDERSTAND?”

The two nodded, unable to contradict anything Sans had just said.

“and you guys just might be able to tell that i don’t like what’s going on here, but if paps is happy, then i’m cool. understand?” 

The two nodded again. Sans’ anger wore off pretty quickly.

“is something burning in the kitchen?” Sans asked.

“OH SHOOT!” Papyrus ran into the kitchen. Mettaton followed.

Sans took the shortcut to his room, content, happy, and filled with d e t e r m i n a t i o n . 


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, Mettaton stood in front of the purple tour bus in Snowdin, prepared to give the goodbye speech he and Papyrus had been working on. He’d practically memorized it.

“Hello, Snowdin! It was fun being here, definitely my favorite place here in the wonderful Underground. You monsters have been extremely nice and hospitable over the past two weeks, and I can even say I’ve made a few friends.” The entire audience seemed to glow as he said this, “But unfortunately, I’ve run out of time here. But you can all be assured that I will be back. Have a wonderful day here, darlings! Take care!”

It sure wasn't much of a speech, but it had been exactly what he'd wanted to say.

The audience cheered as Mettaton stepped up into the tour bus, which after a moment, sped off to the west towards the Ruins. Mettaton felt like he could do anything. He was filled with d e t e r m i n a t i o n . 


	12. Epilogue

Mettaton visited Papyrus almost twice a week once the tour was over. Papyrus visited Mettaton almost three times a week and even helped Mettaton when he’d decided to move back into Waterfall next to his cousin, Napstablook.

Mettaton and Sans were on good terms now, after seeing how happy Papyrus could be with Mettaton. Napstablook and Paps had hit it off quicker than Mettaton could have ever wished for, but Mad Dummy took much longer than expected. But besides them (and of course, Alphys), no one really knew about what Mettaton and Papyrus meant to each other. But sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Getting a happy ending filled everyone with d e t e r m i n a t i o n . 


	13. Not Really a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me putting ideas past you guys, so comment ideas, thoughts, etc.

First off: I'm thinking of writing a sequel, so yay/nay on that in the comments. It'll be based around two ideas: Sans, Asgore and tons of angst and sadness, and then tons of fluff with Papyton. Pretty basic, but if I do write, I don't want to spoil it too much.

Next order of business: I'll be writing a ton of Mafiatale whether you like it or not. It's literally my favorite AU and it is so malnourished I feel obligated to write for it, so look out for that.

In addition, I have like three Harry Potter fan-fictions in the process of being written, and I need to get them out soon because my friend is freaking out and wants to read them so bad. My other friend gave me the idea for a Spider Man one-shot that I'll be writing soon.

In short, I'm busy and won't be on for a while from here on out. Comment ideas, opinions, concerns, thoughts, etc., please and thank you.

bOI!


End file.
